Minecraft Story
This is the Minecraft Story universe. This story has no connection with the FeaR GTA Story. The following lore has been discovered in the depths of ancient strongholds. The Ancient History Thousands'' of Years Before'' From the beginning of time as far as documented, The world was created, the world was nothing but a Bedrock plain covered by bright green grass and dirt. Later small oak trees were created and oceans covered the planet. More and more life and animals were created and some pigs began to evolve and walk on two feet. They began to colonize and become more intelligent. They evolved into what we know now as Villagers. 100 BHC * The Ancient Villagers The Villagers began to spread and conquer and take over territory, discovering magic and mystical enchanting and potion brewing. They grew feuds between each other and created Armies. The soldiers used their Ravengers and Iron Goloms to attack each other in battles. During these battles they learned and created new ways to get upper hands in resourced in battles. They discovered a way to make a portal to a underworld beneath the unbreakable bedrock. They discovered a doorway into the Nether. * The Nether They sent several slaves into the nether to harvest the ancient materials and create fortresses for the slaves. One day some villagers uncovered a secret ancient powerful black ore debris that was so powerful it could outlast diamond tools. The harvast of the great ore debris caused a curse to be released across the Nether. Removing it of its natural beautiful forests and wiping it barren. it caused the Villager slaves to change rotton and into deformed Pigmen. The Ghasts became hostile and started attacking the Villagers. The villagers that escaped destroyed the portal and its obsidian. The Villagers brought the Ancient Debris to the surface. * The Ancient Humans After the harvast of the Ancient Debris, Humans appeared from the unknown. Appearing from unknown forests dressed in a blue t-shirt and dark blue pants. All looking a similar tan with brown hair. One of these Humans were named Notch and Herobrine. Although the Humans were 5x more intelligent than Villagers, Notch and Herobrine were two leaders. The humans found each other and began to create and expand a great city for themselves that stretched across the land for them and the villagers. The humans collected the Nether ore from the Villagers and used it for their next creation. The humans structures got so advanced they created servants from the Nether ore for them to assist them with building and harvesting. Creating mineshafts for mining. The humans and Herobrine created factories that made Green servants known as "Creepers", Made up of the Nether ore and powered by the ores dust that emitted from it, called gunpowder. The Villagers got into conflict with the humans and waged war against them, Notch wanted peace with the villagers while Herobrine wanted power and the truth. 10 AHC * Herobrine and Notch Herobrine eventually created the Nether portal and discovored the truth of their origins and told Notch that they were created from the ancient debris and that their origins are from the Nether. Notch denied the evil wither origins that Herobrine was telling and wanted peace for everyone. * The Curse Herobrine then used his wither powers and cursed the land with a disease slime that infected the Villagers and Humans. Herobrine cursed the Creeper assistants and made them turn on their Human masters, causing them to be rigged to explode on any human they come in contact with. Herobrine also created a army of his undead human players skeletons that attacked them. Notch and the humans were under attack by Herobrines army and the Villagers blamed all the humans for their actions. Notch then discovered secret underground fortresses in the ourter reaches created by Herobrine and Dungeons that he has been locking up Humans in. 40 AHC * The End of the Humans Inside one of these underground fortresses Notch discovored Herobrine speaking to a Tall black entity showing him a portal to another dimension. Notch confronted Herobrine and the Enderman disappeared. They both fought and injured each other and Herobrine escaped into the End dimension. 60 AHC * The Villager Civil war The activation of the curse and its tension on the villagers made then unify and come together. Half of the villagers wanted to worship Herobrine and power while others believed in Notch and peace. Those villagers who followed Herobrine worked on weapons and evil, causing them to become dull and grey. Villagers began to leave their great cities and traveled far into the outer areas to create small villages scattered across the land. Far, far away from the ancient city. Pillagers chased and created Outposts to search for these villages. The villagers used their Iron Goloms as their protection. The New Beginning 912 AHC Hundreds of years after the Ancient Humans disappearance and the Age of Notch and Herobrine, A human awakens once again. His name was Elijah and he met a group of humans. Their names were Alec, Benjamin, Noah and Shavin. They named the village Village Name. They lived here for a few months until they met another small group of people who have told them they are from a distant village near a Ancient fortress by the water. The group, Audrey, Nikaila and Elleana formed with them and left the town to help the group get into the Fortress. The group discovored a fortress by the water that was built by the Ancient Humans. They gto into the fortress and built a city around the fortress, They named it Fort Marquise. 912 - 914 AHC * Fort Marquise and Shavins Village They lived here for a couple years and built different buildings. Shavin wanted to adventure out to search for more groups. Shavin formed a village a few 3/4 maps away with a new group of people, their names were Andre and Andrew, Tyler and Drummer. During their time away from Fort Marquise, they agreed to move into the Fort with Elijah and his group. When they moved in, the Fortress grew more than ever, forming tall buildings and a successful economy using Sponges as currancy. Eventually in 14, the Fortress has fallen to a Evil Human named Tekken and his army of reprogrammed creepers. He attacked the Fortress and made everyone leave the fortress in the exodus and fire. 917 AHC * Exodus and a New group Elijah lost contact with his group and traveled the unknown biomes for what felt like forever. It seemed like he would never meet his friends again. Elijah finally found a couple of Humans at a Village named Myen and Austin. He got along with these new people and survived with them. Getting along with them and calling them his new family. The Modern Day 920 AHC * A New Future Myen, Austin and Elijah travelled for Months, Far Far away from Fort Marquise and where they used to live. The group met up with Myens brothers Zarek and Drake. They travelled together and found a Village. They called it Vertigo. While living here something strange occured, warping time and space. The Village was then reset. The group woke up with a headache, realizing their previous creations to the village were gone. They rebuilt on the village and called it Vertigo II.